1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to athletic clothing and, more particularly, to a sports top or bra for women that enhances posture by allowing a personal custom fit and provides breast support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Women's athletics have become increasingly popular, causing the industry to produce apparel to meet the needs of female athletes. It is known to provide a sports bra with a customized personal fit that enhances posture and increases breast support for women engaging in athletic activities. However, the prior art has suffered from not sufficiently advancing women's apparel to provide a sports bra that is both fashionable and functional.
Attempts have been made in the past few years to provide a sports bra that is revisable with substantial support. However, no one has created a bra with two attractive, yet different silhouettes that when put together actually add twice the support as a regular reversible bra; while using two different fabrics with different textures and colors.